


Wistful

by katiemcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO, F/F, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemcgrath/pseuds/katiemcgrath
Summary: Lena Luthor, the infamous CEO of L-Corp, purchases the company of others in fear of being taken advantage of, due to her wealth and celebrity-status, and ends up meeting "Supergirl", a warm-hearted, bubbly escort who is just figuring out her place in this terrifying world.  Hesitant at first, they become close, unknowingly creating an unbreakable bond./or/Lena Luthor, a rich CEO, hires Kara Danvers, under a pseudonym, as a sexual escort.  Angst ensues.  (All-Human)





	Wistful

Lena couldn't help the hand that reached for the scotch tumbler. As one hand poured the third glass of the night, the other rubbed circles on her temple to ease the oncoming headache that was bound to thud even louder the next morning. Her nervousness usually never showed its face, but every other Friday, it seemed to rear its ugly tongue, causing butterflies in her stomach and jitters in her hands. Twisting in her chair, she looked at the massive clock on the wall behind her desk and saw that it was already 10:00 pm.

 _It'll be fine. It'll be fine. Everything will go smoothly as it always does._  She repeated her mantra to herself, under her breath over and over until she forced herself up, out of the chair and out of the impersonal office; down the elevator, to the basement, to the car, in the car, out of the underground garage, to the hotel, the car key to the valet parking driver, in the hotel, to the front desk.   _One-step at a time._ Although, Lena tried to focus on going through each process separately, her nerves just seemed to get worse and the moments passed by as a blur.  She received the room key, giving the receptionist a tight-lipped smile and a quiet thank you, and proceeded to the elevator.  Her destination was on the 24th floor, providing the Luthor more than enough time to fret about the outcomes, if someone found out that she was hiring company, especially for pleasure. The news outlets would have a heart-attack and her company would probably also take a major hit and stocks would plummet. Thousands of different scenarios ran through her head.  So focused on 'what-ifs', she didn't hear the ding of the elevator and the sliding of the doors open until she looked up from her hands, that she had been wringing the entire trip.  

 _Well...  It's too late to back out now._  The stubborn side of her and her bodily needs won the fight tonight, so she wiped her hands on her business skirt and marched out, head-held high.

Right as she was about to slide the card key into the slot, the door swung wide open, showing a beautiful blonde with a cascading tresses that Lena immediately wanted to run her fingers through.  The woman startled at Lena's presence, but smiled kindly at Lena as she opened the door wider for her to enter.  "Hello," she stuck her hand out, expecting Lena to shake her hand, which Lena promptly did, "you must be Lena, I am Supergirl. I thought I had heard someone outside."  

Lena maneuvered around the woman, entering the room with a barely suppressed smile.   _What kind of name is_ Supergirl. _Not a_ _very clever one, thats for sure._ She turned back around to face 'Supergirl" and motioned for her to shut the door.  Lena blurted out, in an accusing tone, "Where is my usual?  Why are you here?", the very second the door was shut.  Lena's tone seemed to frighten Supergirl, although that didn't last long since she appeared to gain her confidence back inhumanly fast.

"I'm afraid your usual has gotten married and has quit the business, so I am here in replace of her. And hopefully, in the future, I can replace her and be your usual.  If not, that is fine and the service can and will provide you with someone else, but I am efficient in my job, or so I am told."

Lena looked at 'Supergirl" closely. She had to admit, she was more gorgeous than her last usual.  "Why did you startle when you first saw me?"  She wasn't sure if she could trust this new girl's intentions and she prayed that the woman didn't know she was a Luthor and knew about her company.

The woman blushed, "You are my first female client."

 _This was not going to end up well. For God's sake, she's a blushing virgin when it comes to women._  Lena stared at her from the corner of her eye, "I don't believe this will work out, I'm sorry, but I just don't want to go through a learning curve right now.  I'm tired. Goodnight and goodbye."  Again, like clockwork, Lena Luthor reached out her hand to shake Supergirl's hand.  Supergirl obliged, grasping the outreached hand and instead shaking it, she pulled Lena's hand towards her, her body following, until they were pressed up tightly against each other.  One hand firmly grasping Lena's hand, the other snaked behind Lena and softly ran her fingertips up and down against the Luthor's spine.  An involuntary shiver appeared from both of the women and Lena gasped.

"Please give me a chance, I'm an extremely fast learner.  I know the regulations as well: I won’t tell a soul, meaning that no one will ever know what goes on in this room between us."

"Okay, fine. This will do... For now."  

Supergirl gave Lena a shy smile , which Lena couldn't help but return it.  The blonde then slowly placed her hands on either sides of Lena's face and leaned forward in a tantalizingly slow pace. Stopping a centimeter away from Lena's lips, she asked the other woman, "Is this okay?"

Lena nodded, but still the woman stayed put until Lena gave verbal confirmation of "Yes."  There was a slight pause where Supergirl appeared to hesitate, glancing at Lena's eyes then down towards her lips, covered in striking red lipstick.  Already frustrated, Lena surged upwards, on the toes of her heels, closing the distance and pressed their lips together.   _Finally._

  

* * *

 

 

The morning light was far too bright for Lena.  She should've requested a room with thicker curtains; this room felt as if it had the entire sun stuck inside.  A groggy "hello" came from behind Lena and the bedsheets rustled, pulling the covering off her chest.

"Good morning Supergirl."

"Good morning to you too, Lena. How did you sleep?" 

"Surprisingly well...  Someone tired me out."

The blushing blonde rested her head against her hand, leaning on her elbow, while staring at Lena, "Hmm, I wonder who?  Hopefully, it was the good kind of tired?"

"Of course.  Everything was perfect... You..."

"Me, what? Did I do fine?"

"You were perfect.  You are perfect."

"Stop that!" Supergirl pulled the bed sheet up above her head to hide the oncoming red flush.  She peeked over the blanket and asked Lena, "Wait, seriously?  I did well?"  

"Yes, of course.  You did better than well."

"You know what's funny.  I was supposed to come here and be seductive and charming, but you totally took that job away from me."

"I guess, it's just in my nature." Lena flashed a wide grin, which had Supergirl shoving Lena lightly in the shoulder.

"Okay, well I must be on my way.  I have business to attend to."

"It's Saturday?"

"Hey, the work never stops just because the weeks at an end." Lena shrugged and got herself off the bed, looking for her clothes that had been scattered all around the floor.  Supergirl also got up and headed for the bathroom. As she was dressing herself, Lena heard the sound of the bathtub running.  "Supergirl?"

A blonde head peeped around the doorframe, in the open doorway of the bathroom. "Yes?"

"I will be leaving now, but your payment is here on the nightstand next to the bed."

"Okay, thank you Lena.  I'll see you soon?" Supergirl had a hopeful look on her face as she bit her lip and looked at the dark-haired woman.

"Yes.  I'll be seeing you soon, Supergirl."  The bright smile overtook Supergirl's face as she heard those words and Lena couldn't, even if she wanted to, stop the grin from also making an appearance.  "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Ms. Lena."

Scooping up her black purse, she walked out the door, leaving her card key on the bed.  

 

* * *

 

 

The ride home was a bit of a blur for Lena Luthor, due to her overarching feeling of general satisfaction.  She had showered, gotten dressed, and had made her way to the L-Corp building, to finish some work, picking up take-out along the way.  She adored Thai food.  All the while, thinking about last night and the brilliant morning she jsut had experienced.  Supergirl had provided her company and a warmth that she hadn't expected.  She remained boggled at the type of interactions the two of them had, since Lena was usually a socially cold person, in fear of all of humanity's worst faults.  But Supergirl, this intimate stranger, seemed to bring out a extraordinary softness in Lena that she didn't foresee.   _I will definitely be meeting her again._

Shaking herself out of the depths of her mind, she continued on her stock reports, that she at least wanted to finish by the end of the day (and the end of the day meaning no less than eleven o'clock). Being a workaholic definitely ran in the family, with her dad being obsessed with the start-up of the new company, Luthor Co., and her mother and brother dominating the world of criminology, by being criminal masterminds.  The working fever was just one of those things that she couldn't shake off, no matter how hard she tried to distance herself from the Luthor name and bloodline.  Although she was adopted, she had found out, about four or five months ago, that she was indeed a Luthor, a bastard one in-fact, sharing the same father as her half-brother Lex's, but with an unknown mother, who she did not remember, nor really had any ambitions to find.  The youngest Luthor was currently in a state of mind where she was okay with being herself and working as the CEO for the new and improved L-Corp, that did well under her hand; way better with her at the top, than with any other Luthor, as the stocks justified.  After the incidents with her mother and brother, she tried to legally change her last name to Thorul, an inverted name of Luthor, but she realized one night, while very drunk and miserable over the problems of her life and her family, that her last name just gave her more to prove, more to work for, more to strive for.  After having that remarkable realization, Lena Luthor threw herself into work fixing the company, creating a better, safer environment for herself, and proving to herself and to many people in National City that not all Luthors were horrid.  She was proud of herself and how far she had come from being a small child that looked up to Lex, to a fearful young woman, and finally to a strong independent woman that knew how to handle life's punches.  She was the Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, billionaire, feminist.  And she wouldn't make herself small again for the rest of her life. 

The last reports done, Lena cleaned up her desk and grabbed her coat and walked out of the massive building for the day.  Her driver pulled up on the curb in front of the tower in the black BMW and rolled down the window. "All done for today, Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes, I'm ready for bed. Please just take me home, Monica."

"Of course, Ms. Luthor."

Lena slid in the back seat, resting her head against the window, watching the city rush by.  

 

* * *

 

"Ms. Luthor!"  Lena was shaken awake in the backseat by Monica, telling her that they had arrived home.  

She hadn't known when she had fallen asleep, but she quickly grabbed onto her wits and replied with "Thank you, Monica.  You may take the rest of the weekend off."  Lena just planned to work from home on her Sundays.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor. Goodnight, sleep well."

Lena waved farewell to her driver as she walked inside her apartment building.  The elevator ride was long and boring, but she managed with dreamy thoughts of her comfortable silk bed sheets.  It was officially her bed time, now approaching midnight.  She had had a long two days and was thankful for the strong pull of sleep that took her over.  Hopefully she would have peaceful dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first fanfic up. I'll be updating, hopefully, every week. I've edited it, but usually my gf Ciara fixes problems with it,, but she is asleep, so I do not know if all the mistakes are changed yet, because it's always helpful to have another eye on your work. If any of you guys have critics, let me know (kindly) and let me know if you enjoyed the story or just leave me anything! I would love to hear from everyone. My twitter is @shellyjohnsns if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Next chapter: Lena gains a new friend and Kara Danvers has a crisis!


End file.
